Tala
"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." '' ''-'''Albus' Dumbledore'' ''Introduction Screw this, I'll make another sometime. ''' Basic Information'' '''Name : '''Tala '''Status : '''Dead, inactive '''Username(s) : '''Littlehowler120 (AJ), Littlehowler120AJ (Wiki) '''Nicknames : '''2Hawt4U (from 2 Hawt For Dem), Talabb, Talasalsa, Talachan '''Species : ''Canis Lupus Arctos'' (Arctic Wolf) Sex : Female Age : '15 moons (''I was way too old before) '''Sexuality : '''Heterosexual '''Spirit dog : '''Ice dog '''Sin(s) : '''Greed/Insanity? '''Birthday : '''July 18 '''Voice : '''Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, who is from the Harry Potter movie series. '''Group/Pack/Clan : '''The Nova Wolves (aka the spirit place) '''Rank : '''Loner '''Former Trainee Mentor :' Cian '''Past Inhabitant(s) : 'The Pack of Shadowed Paws, The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits, The Pack of Shadowed Paws '''Theme song : '''Idk o.o '''Crush(es) : '''0 Tala's Relations [ '''Format: Status/Gender/Alive or deceased/Location ] Mate : ' N/A '''Former mate(s) : ' N/A '''Parents : Frost [ F / Unknown / Location Unknown ] Steve [ M / Deceased / Location Known ] Siblings : ''' N/A '''Nieces and Nephews : N/A Offspring : N/A ''Tala's Appearance '''Height : '''3'9 as a trainee. 2'3 as an adult. (From paws to ears) '''Length : '''17 inches as a trainee. 59 inches as an adult. (From tail to nose) '''Pelt : '''Tala has a white overcoat and a light gray undercoat. She has white swirls on her body, that appear on her undercoat seldomly. '''Eyes : '''Tala has very dark midnight blue eyes, which starkly contrast with her white and light gray coat. '''Body Flaws : '''Tala has a nick in her left ear and a small scar on the right corner of her mouth. '''Body Proportions : '''Tala has a thin body, a small head, small paws, and a long fluffy tail. Her haunches are slightly larger than her forelegs. '''Extra : '''She smells of snow and trickling water (go to 'Tala's Backstory' for more details). Tala's'' Personality '' ''Reserved/Quiet: ''Tala found that she enjoyed being alone when she was traveling by herself, and it soon grew into a part of her personality. She tends to be alone or with close friends, and doesn't really share much about herself. When she's in a large group she'll tense up and become really quiet. ''Logical: ''Tala has nearly always been a logical thinker, and usually doesn't think irrational things unless she's acting crazy (see ''Crazy/Psychotic). She became this way after having to survive on her own for a moon (see Tala's Backstory). Self Conscious: ''Tala became self conscious when she joined POSP, assuming that they'll all judge her for being an "outsider". She's been self conscious of herself ever since, not wanting to mess up on anything (see ''Perfectionist ''for more details). ''Perfectionist: ''Tala was born OCD. She never liked anything out of place, and she absolutely hates mess, or messing up on anything. Sometimes she'll tell off wolves for being sloppy around her. ''Controlling/Strict: ''Tala can be controlling at times, whenever she is put in charge of a project. This clashes with her OCD side, so if anyone does something slightly out of place when she's in charge, she'll tell them off and become even stricter. ''Headstrong/Stubborn: ''Tala likes to do things her way, and will become argumentative and huffy if someone forces her to do anything. She also doesn't like to change opinions without solid evidence, because she hates being wrong. ''Crazy/Psychotic: ''This is when Tala justs let loose and has fun with her friends. She only does this when she with close friends, because she's scared she'll embarrass herself. ''Selfish/Selfless: ''Tala is kind of selfish most of the time, and finds herself always wanting just one more piece of prey. She will only help strangers if the situation doesn't affect her directly, but she'll always try to be there for her friends. ''Tala's Flaws & Strengths Flaws : *She is very stubborn, and she can get into trouble because of it. *She's too hawt for everyone besides Sage, and will burn someone on sight (JK). *Being alone most of the time can lead her to have a hard time to socialize and make new friends. *She is small, so she can be easily crushed in battle. *She can be VERY loud when she wants to. *She's controlling and strict. *She's self conscious most of the time. Strengths : ''' *She is a logical thinker and that can lead to her coming to logical conclusions faster than others. *She has an acute knowledge of any animal, which leads her to know more about animal behavior than most others. *Combining the 2 strengths above, that leads Tala to being able to think up battle/hunting strategies against any animal. *She is small, so she's quick and lithe in battle. *She can goof off and cheer up people when she acts crazy. *She's loyal to any friends and family, even if she is partially selfish. *She's a good listener, and is willing to listen to stories for hours on end. *Her haunches are slightly larger than other wolves of her size, so she can jump for a longer/higher distance than them. ''Tala's Likes & Dislikes '' '''Likes : * Friends (obviously) * Observing animals * Sleeping in * Doe, as prey * Having everything neat and orderly * Cold, arctic regions * Birds, to observe Dislikes : * Judgy people * Fish * Thorns * Waking up early * Mess * Getting/Doing something wrong * Really dry places * Longpaws/Twolegs ''Tala's Backstory ''Please note that some of the events that are mentioned here did not actually happen or didn't go on during roleplay. If you are confused on which parts are real, and which parts are made-up, just ask me about it. Also note the final words of Tala, compared with the story, which shows how she felt all these moons. Tala was a normal, happy-go-lucky pup. That is, until she was kidnapped. By two-legs. She was travelling with her "Pack", if you could call it that. It was sudden, and very unexpected. The two-legs relocated Tala, where she was left to wander aimlessly, day after day, trying to find a place to call home. After a long, long while, she found the Pack of Shadowed Paws. It was great! Tala had amazing friends, and was quite popular in the Pack. Then, something unexpected happened. Dusk, the Alpha Male of POSP, had lied about some major things. Tala, and many others, were disgusted, and left the Pack of Shadowed Paws. These wolves created the Pack of Ephemeral Spirits. But this time, in this Pack, Tala felt something that she hadn't felt in a while. She felt the urge to go home. After wrestling with her feelings for an entire moon, Tala left POES. Dramatically. As soon as she had stormed out of camp, she regretted everything she said. But it was too late now. So Tala wandered once more, day after day, trying to rediscover her home. After quite some adventures, she fell into a river. Not being the greatest swimmer, Tala was swept up the current until a large male wolf saved her. It ended up being Dusk. Tala had found a home again. When she followed Dusk back to camp, she found Sunaki, Omen (now Lupin), and Cian, who had joined POSP again before her. Tala immediately apologized for her previous actions, and, surprisingly, all three wolves forgave her. Those three, and Dusk, became best buds again. Tala caught up with all her friends, and learned that some had made Packs, while other's fates were unknown. Then, tragedy struck. After only a few days of being in POSP, Tala found a trespasser on POSP territory. She chased it up a tree, and climbed up to attack it, but one of the tree branches was unstable. While climbing, that unstable branch had snapped under Tala's paws. She fell, and the branch landed on top of her, crushing her. Below are the final words of Tala, spoken to the intruder. Who the intruder was, you'll have to find out... 'Tala's Final Words' "Why? Why me? Why am I the one always hurt, the one always shunted aside? Why do I have to pretend to be happy everyday, while really I'm on the edge of leaving this all? Why am I the one who has to hide my true feelings? '' ''"I-I don't know anymore. Who I am. Where I belong. '' ''"I thought I had it all. A family. Until those cursed twolegs came. They completely ruined my life. '' ''"I can't take it anymore. The memories. These horrible, dramatic memores. Make it stop. Make it all stop. Please. Please. I just want to be noticed. Be accepted. '' ''"These memories keep coming. '' ''"When the twolegs took me away from all I had known. '' ''"When I had found the Pack of Shadowed Paws. "When I had to leave the Pack of Shadowed Paws. '' ''"When I helped create the Pack of Ephemeral Spirits. '' ''"Then left, in such a dramatic way. "Please. Let it stop. I don't want to remember. I don't... "When I wandered endlessly. When' I''' '''was washed away.'' "When I was found and saved by the Pack of Shadowed Paws. ''"Then shunted aside once more. '' ''"'I hate it. They say that being neglected is worse than being abused. They're right. They're all right. '' "If I had a do-over of my life, I would never had wandered away the first time. Then I wouldn't be hating myself. Or would I? '' ''"I don't know anymore. ''"All I know is that I hated and lied, while acting happy, around them. They never knew the storm raging inside me.'' "Well, the ice has broken. I'm done with it all. "I just want to say one more thing, before you leave to let me die, bleeding out under this cursed branch. "Remember me. Go find my friends. Ask for my entire story. Tell them that I don't regret anything... '' ''"There's no stopping me now... Fan-Fictions [http://animal-jam-clans-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Listen_for_the_Rustling#comm-1657 Listen for the Rustling ~ Sunaki (FunkySunky)] ''Tala is travelling with her family and gets kidnapped by humans. '' Friends '''Close Friends *'MalkSage '(Trusts: 84%) *'NotSoHawtCian '(Trusts: 96%) *'AverageSunaki '(Trusts: 96%) *Lokibb''' (Trusts: 64%) *'RandomKin '(Trusts: 86%) *'FlappyFinchhttp://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/OC: Finch '(Trusts: 92%) *'NotAQueenXaal '(Trusts: 88%) *'''CrazyFalcon (Trusts: 75%) *'LittleKomohttp://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/OC: Komorebi '(Trusts: 62%) *'Genie' (Trusts: 91%) *'Dusk'sBigEgo' (Trusts: 94%) 'Aquaintances' *N/A Y'all can add yourself if I miss ya. Plus, I'm kinda lazy O3O... Category:Original Characters Category:Tala